We band together
by Avril L
Summary: When a strange girl named Starfire comes to town, things will get wild. What secrets does she carry? What secrets will she discover about the five friends at school? Sorry, I'm not very good with summaries. UPDATED!Crossover between W.I.T.C.H. and TT
1. They meet

**D/S: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., or Teen Titans. Just a friendly reminder! Enjoy my story!**

Will Vandom was walking home. Her short red hair flew all over the place as a warm spring breeze passed by. She crossed the street and turned a corner.

**_CRASH!_**

Will rubbed her head. She had fallen to the floor. Lying a few feet away from her was a girl with long auburn hair and bright emerald eyes.

"I am so very sorry!" the girl apologized. "I was running and I did not know who was around the corner!" Will picked herself up.

"It's alright. It was an accident. I'm Will," she said, extending her hand. The girl looked at her hand strangely.

"Oh!" she grasped Will's hand and shook it, as though just realizing she was supposed to shake it.

"My name is Starfire. I am so very pleased to meet you!" she said.

_Starfire? What kind of name is that?_ Thought Will.

"Nice to meet you! Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes! I have just recently arrived," answered Starfire. Will smiled at her.

"Oh. Welcome to the neighborhood! I hope you like it!" said Will. "I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you in school!" called Will as she continued down the street.

"Very well! I shall see you soon, Will!" answered Starfire.

Will was sitting in History class, waiting for Mr. Collins to begin the lesson. Next to her was her best friend, Taranee. She was preparing her homework for Mr. Collins to check. A few seats away sat Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin, who were all chatting away.

"Class! I believe the bell has rung! Now copy this into your notebook," instructed Mr. Collins. He started writing on the blackboard.

Suddenly, a figure burst into the room. She was wearing a very strange outfit: A purple min-skirt, long purple boots that reached up past her knees, a purple tube top, two silver jeweled wrist bands, and a weird silver piece of jewelry on her neck.

"Starfire?" Will wondered.

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student. This is Ms..." Mr. Collins looked at a sheet of paper on his desk. "... Starfire," he finished. Everyone stared at the new comer. She stood shyly at the doorway.

"Ms. Starfire? You may take the seat next to Ms. Vandom," said Mr. Collins. Starfire nodded and sat down next to Will. Mr. Collins continued with his lesson.

"Hi, Starfire. Remember me?" asked Will. Starfire nodded her head.

"Yes I do! You are the nice girl from yesterday, correct?" asked Starfire. Will nodded.

"_Someone_ needs a little help in the fashion department," whispered Coornelia. Hay Lin, however, gazed at Starfire's outfit.

_Wow. That outfit is totally awesome!_

"Nice to meet you, Starfire. I'm Taranee. These are my friends Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma," introduced Taranee.

"I am ever so happy to meet you! You are the first friends I have met!" squealed Starfire.

"She's new here," Will explained to her friends.

"Where do you come from, Starfire?" asked Hay Lin.

Starfire blushed and looked away. Luckily for her, Mr. Collins had started talking.

"Ugh, like we care about the stupid Vikings," said Cornelia, slouching in her seat.

"The Vikings are actually pretty interesting," said Taranee, her eyes glued to her history teacher.

Starfire walked into the lunchroom, totally unaware of what she was supposed to do. A brown paper bag was clutched in her petite hands.

"Hey, Starfire! Over here!" shouted Irma. Starfire smiled and walked over to her new friends.

"Hello, friend Irma! Tell me, may I partake in the activity of lunch with you?" asked Starfire.

"Uh... sure," answered Irma, noticing Starfire's strange choice of words. Starfire beamed and sat down beside Cornelia.

"This school is positively glorious! The classes are fascinating!" exclaimed Starfire. She took out a strange looking purple dish from her paper bag.

"Uh... what's that?" asked Will.

"This is Glorg! Have you not heard of the wonderful dish?" asked Starfire. Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, well," Starfire started to chomp down on her weird lunch. "Would you like some?" she asked. Everyone immediately shook their heads. Starfire shrugged and continued eating.

"You know that boy over there?" said Cornelia, pointing to a boy with spiky jet black hair. Hay Lin and Irma nodded.

"He just arrived here last week," continued Cornelia. Will, Taranee, and Starfire were now also listening. "Some people are telling me that he is somehow related to Bruce Wayne, the millionaire!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"He's certainly cute enough," said Hay Lin, staring dreamily at the boy.

"His name is Robin or something," Cornelia, taking a sip of her juice.

"Hey! Why don't we go talk to him?" asked Will. The others nodded. They stood up from the table and made their way toward the boy.

"Hello!" greeted Will. The boy turned around. The group noticed that he wore sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hey," he answered.

"I'm Will. And these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Starfire," introduced Will. He waved at them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Robin," he said. They all exchanged hellos. Hay Lin started squirming.

"Are you related to Bruce Wayne?" she burst out. Cornelia glared at her as thought to say "That was rude!"

Starfire didn't know who Bruce Wayne was, or why being a millionaire was so special. But she played along. Robin laughed out loud.

"Lots of people have been asking me that. So I guess I should tell them the truth: Yes," he said. Cornelia's eyes bugged out.

"Really! That is so cool!" she exclaimed. "I never knew he had a son."

"Well, he doesn't. My parents were killed in an accident and he took me in," answered Robin. There was an uncomfortable silence between the seven.

"I am sorry that such a tragedy happened to you," said Starfire. Robin looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken.

"It's alright. Say, are you new here as well?" asked Robin, changing the subject. He did not want to talk about his parents.

"Yes I am! I arrived here two moons ago!" said Starfire energetically. Robin eyed her peculiar language.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oops, time to go! We better get to class," said Taranee. The others nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll see you later, Robin," said Irma.

"Right. See you later," he said, standing up.

"Farewell, friend!" Starfire called after him.


	2. Startling Discoveries

Starfire walked down the sidewalk, taking long strides. School was over and she was headed home. The thing was, she wasn't sure how to get there. She crossed the street. A dark ally was coming up ahead. Starfire continued. A figure stepped out of the ally, nearly knocking Starfire over.

"Sorry," the figure muttered. Starfire looked at him. He looked about her age. He had short green hair, large green eyes, and green skin.

"Who are you?" asked Starfire.

"People call me Beast Boy," he answered.

"Wonderful! I am Starfire!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I've never seen you here. You new?" asked Beast Boy. Starfire nodded.

"Oh. Cool. Maybe we can hang out some time. Catch you later," said Beast Boy.

"Glorious! I shall see you in the near future!" said Starfire. She waved and skipped merrily down the sidewalk.

_This planet seems nice._ Starfire thought.

She heard a crash. Starfire stopped. A scream was soon heard afterwards. Starfire ran toward the noise. She was running farther and farther onto a deserted street. There was trash everywhere. All the stores were empty. It was very creepy.

"Ah!"

Starfire heard the scream again. It was from around the corner. Starfire turned and saw - a monster!

The monster was a long, skeletal creature with a hole for a nose. It was wearing a long overcoat and a hat. Clutched in it's hand was a long rope. A monster of a dog was standing beside it.

The monster flung it's rope at a girl with long, jet black hair. It caught around her waist. The monster started pulling her in. Starfire gasped. It was Hay Lin!

"No!" another girl with brown hair started running towards Hay Lin. It was Irma!

Irma was wearing a strange choice of clothing. She was wearing a violet mini skirt with matching violet shoes. She also wore blue and green tights and a turquoise belly shirt. It was different then the jeans and t-shirt she had worn to school.

Irma rose into the air - she was flying! Hay Lin, too, was wearing a strange outfit. Irma flung out her hands and water shot at the rope. It was not strong enough. Starfire hid behind a trash can. She wanted to help her friends, she really did! But she couldn't expose her powers.

_But my friends have powers as well._ Thought Starfire.

She rose up and started toward her friends.

"Starfire!" screamed Will. Starfire nodded and ran flew up into the air.

"Argghh!" yelled Starfire. Starbolts shot out of her hands, blasting the monster.

Starfire continued to throw energy blasts with everything she had. The monster staggered back. Hay Lin was set free of the rope. She joined in and created a blast of wind that knocked the beast down. The monster roared and ran away. Starfire, Hay Lin, and Irma returned to the ground. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Friends, what was that creature? Why did it wish to attack you? How did you acquire such powers?" asked Starfire, her eyes wide.

"Well..." started Irma. Her eyes were also wide.

"It all started when Will arrived, I guess," said Hay Lin. Two figures came from out of the shadows. They were Taranee and Cornelia. Starfire noticed their strange choice of apparel, also.

"We found this thing called the Heart of Candracar. It could transform us into the guardians of the veil," said Irma. Will started speaking.

"Yeah. I'm the Keeper of the Heart. We each have powers. I control energy..." she said.

"I control fire," said Taranee.

"I have control over earth," stated Cornelia.

"I do wind," said Hay Lin.

"And me water," finished Irma. Starfire stared at them.

"Wow! My dear friends! I cannot believe I am not the only one!" exclaimed Starfire. She hugged each guardian tightly.

"Can't - breathe..." choked Hay Lin. Starfire let go.

"This is so glorious! But I am sure you wish to know about my abilities, correct?" asked Starfire. The others nodded.

"Yeah, how can you throw such awesome blasts like that?" asked Will eagerly. Starfire beamed.

"You see, my friends, I am from planet Tameran. On this planet, we have such abilities," explained Starfire. The others gaped at her.

"You're an alien!" exclaimed Taranee. Starfire nodded happily.

"Oh, my gosh! That is so cool!" said Hay Lin, doing figure eights in the air. Cornelia scowled at her.

"Don't lose control again, air girl!" she said. Hay Lin floated back down.

"I can't believe this..." said Will in amazement. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this is quite a startling discovery."

The six new friends sat down in Math class. Starfire was taking notes, fascinated by the new subject. Will was struggling to concentrate. She couldn't take her mind off what had happened the day before. Cornelia was cleaning her nails with a toothpick. Taranee was staring fixedly at the teacher. Irma and Hay Lin were joking around in the back.

"This is wonderful! I never knew this "math class" would be so fascinating!" exclaimed Starfire, scribbling something down in the purple notebook Taranee got her.

Starfire looked up after completing her note and noticed that Robin was looking at her. She waved at him and his cheeks turned pink for a split second. He smiled at her and went back to his work. The bell rang.

"Okay class! Finish what you started in class. Due tomorrow!" yelled the teacher as the class filed out of the classroom. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Starfire started toward their lockers.

"Hey, everyone. Have you heard about Stacey's party this Saturday?" asked Cornelia. Everyone nodded except Starfire. She just looked confused.

"What is this 'party' of which you speak of?" she asked. Cornelia looked at her strangely.

"It's a place where people get together and dance and have fun," explained Cornelia, taking her books out of her locker. Starfire blushed and looked down.

"I am sorry, friend Cornelia. We do not call them 'parties' on my planet," she said. Cornelia felt a bit sorry for her all of a sudden. She had forgotten that Starfire was from another planet.

Suddenly, the school started to shake. Students clung to the walls. Books started falling out of the open lockers.

"Earthquake!" one student shouted. Everyone started screaming and running around, completely ignoring the teachers.

"Let's go, I don't think it's an earthquake. And believe me, I know how an earthquake fells like," said Cornelia. The others nodded and started running in the direction of the exit.

Once they were outside, Will held a strange looking medallion in the air. Starfire supposed it was the Heart of Candracar.

"Guardians, unite!"yelled Will. A blinding light streaked through the sky. The guardians rose into the air. Starfire shielded her eyes from the light. When she opened her eyes, the guardians had transformed into the same outfits they were in yesterday.

"Lets go!" shouted Irma. They ran across the lawn, searching for the source of all the havoc. At the back of the school, they saw a giant monster shaking the school. The six prepared to fight. But before they could attack, someone did it for them.

A figure lunged at the monster. It punched the beast and it fell backwards. It threw an object at the monster, which exploded at the monster's feet. The monster staggered and ran away. The figure stood up. Starfire gasped. The others gawked. It was Robin!

Robin, who had not noticed the girls, ran back into the school. It took them awhile to get over the shock.

"Robin...?" said Starfire in confusion.

"Does he have powers too?" asked Irma. Will shook her head.

"I didn't see him use any powers. He just... fought it," she said. The others stood still for a few ore minutes.

"Come on. We better get inside before anyone notices we're gone," said Taranee. The others nodded and followed her in.


	3. Secrets Revealed

The girls flew across the lawn. The bell had just rung, confirming that the school day was over. They needed to talk to Robin. They had seen him fight the monster, and they new something was going on. Starfire, being the tallest and fastest of the group, reached Robin first.

"Robin!" she yelled. Robin turned around after hearing his name being called. Starfire nearly crashed into him.

"Robin!" she yelled again.

"What is it, Starfire?" asked Robin, helping Starfire off the ground. The others reached them.

"Robin, we need to talk to you!" said Will. Robin looked at them questionably. Cornelia gestured for him to follow them. Irma, who was still trying to catch her breath, glared at her. The others ignored her and walked away from the noisy students.

"Alright. We're alone. Now what's up?" asked Robin. Starfire had a confused expression on her face when Robin said "What's up?". But she didn't say anything.

"Well... this morning we had an "earthquake", right?" started Taranee. Robin's face turned pale. He nodded.

"Well, I don't know how to put this... but we saw you fighting the monster outside the school," said Irma simply. Robin's eyes widened.

"_What!_ No... you must be imagining things. I have no idea what your talking about," said Robin. He started to walk away. He was stopped, however, when a huge energy blast blocked his path. Robin turned back.

"We know of your secret, friend Robin," said Starfire. Robin shook his head.

"No, you must be - " he started.

"Aw, come on! We saw you, okay? So quit denying it!" exclaimed Irma. Everyone glared at her. Robin backed into a stone wall.

"You need not feel frightened. We too have a secret," said Starfire. Robin looked at her. Starfire formed a starbolt in her hands. Robin stared at it.

"Yep! We also have powers," said Hay Lin, flying into the air.

"So, this isn't a joke?" asked Robin.

"If it was a joke, would I be able to do this?" said Cornelia, making a nearby flower grow to the size of her. Robin looked amazed for a minute, then covered it up quickly with a serious expression.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma explained to him about them being the guardians of the veil. Starfire told him about her being from another planet.

"Okay, now you know. But what about you? How did you learn to fight like that" asked Hay Lin. Robin took a deep breath.

"Alright. Well, Bruce Wayne took me in after my parents died. He later told me that he lived another life at night. As a superhero named Batman," the others gasped. Robin continued. "He told me he wanted a sidekick. Me. So he trained me," he finished. No one said anything for a moment.

"Wow... was it just me or was that the loudest silence I have ever heard in my life?" asked Irma. Everyone stared at her until Starfire started laughing.

Everyone else started laughing. Even Robin, who was struggling to keep a serious face, started laughing. Cornelia scowled at them, but eventually started roaring with laughter.

The secrets had been revealed.

The next day at school, Taranee was explaining to Starfire how to open her locker. Starfire's face glowed with admiration when Taranee turned the combination on the lock.

"Glorious! I thank you for teaching me the opening of the locker!" said Starfire happily. Taranee laughed. She could be so naive sometimes!

The bell rang and Starfire grabbed her books from her locker and swung it shut. She and Taranee made their way toward English class. They ran into the classroom just in time. Starfire and Taranee took their seats on each side of Cornelia. She passed them each a note. Starfire opened her's.

_Starfire,_

_Come to_ _biggest bash of the year! There will be dancing, music, and CHOCOLATE! It's all at Stacey Robert's party! _

_P.S. I hope you like our school!_

_-Stacey_

Attached was an address and a phone number. Starfire had no idea what the note meant. She gave Cornelia a confused look. Cornelia mouthed the words "I'll explain later". Starfire nodded and went back to her work.

In the hallway, Starfire ran up to Cornelia, who was talking with Hay Lin and Irma.

"Friend Cornelia! May I ask what the meaning of note you gave was?" asked Starfire. Cornelia nodded.

"Starfire, it's an invitation to a party. A girl named Stacey invited you," said Cornelia.. Starfire beamed.

"Oh, wonderful! My first invite to an Earth party! But wait!" Starfire's face suddenly became scared. "I do not know anything about Earth parties! What if I embarrass myself!" exclaimed Starfire. Cornelia laughed.

"Don't worry, Star. It'll be alright," comforted Cornelia. Starfire gave a weak smile.

"_Stop calling Dad!" _Hay Lin screamed into her cellphone. She clicked the "OFF" button on her cellphone. She gave an exasperated sigh and placed the small silvery instrument into her jacket pocket.

"Tell me, are we near our destination?" asked Starfire.

"Yep. We're almost there," answered Taranee. Sure enough, across the street a large building had colored lights streaming out of it's windows. Loud music was also heard. Starfire gulped.

Starfire refused to change her outfit; she said it was the traditional outfit of her people. But Cornelia had managed to put some pink lip gloss on her. But that was all. Cornelia, herself, was wearing a long blue dress and a white tank top. The others were also dressed up. Cornelia rang the doorbell when they reached the house. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes answered it.

"Hey, everyone! Come in!" she said, ushering them into the house. Everyone took off their coats and hung them on the hangers. Then they made their way into the living room, where the party was taking place.

It looked like Stacey had invited the whole school! Starfire saw Robin, Beast Boy , and even some kids from the high school. Cornelia immediately started towards the snack bar, where all the kids were hanging out. A boy had asked Irma to dance. Hay Lin and Will started toward a cute high school boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The only ones left were Taranee and Starfire.

"Friend Taranee, what is it that people do at parties?" asked Starfire.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really an expert on parties the way Cornelia is. But I can tell you one thing: just have fun," answered Taranee. Starfire nodded her head.

Taranee started toward the snack table to get some punch. Starfire just stood in a corner all by herself.

_Maybe I should join the others on the 'dance floor' as they called it. The people there look like they are having fun._ Thought Starfire.

She walked towards the dance floor where several kids were shaking their bodies to the fast paced music. Starfire tried to imitate their moves, but ended up tripping over her own feet. A few kids laughed at her. Starfire felt tears brimming in her eyes. She got back on her feet and ran toward an exit. She couldn't stay there.

Starfire couldn't find the same door she had went through before. She found a tiny door that was a back exit. She stepped through the door and walked outside. It was a full moon. The light from the moon illuminated Starfire's body. She figured if she walked around the building she would end up where she entered the building. From there she could walk home.

She started walking. It seemed as though she had just started walking when she heard a noise. Starfire whirled around. She saw a shadow run across the pavement. She chased after it. After a while, there was no where to run. The figure stopped. A brick wall was in it's way.

The figure turned around. Starfire gasped. It was a boy! But no ordinary boy. Half of his face had brown skin and a brown eye. But the other half was made of metal and had a red eye! The same with the rest of his body. A little of his arm was human, but everything else was robotic!

The figure looked down. He seemed sad.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked. The figure just started walking away.

"Please! I just wish to help!" Starfire called. The boy stopped.

"You've seen me. I'm a freak," he answered. He looked down at his robotic hands and sighed.

"If you are talking about your abnormal body parts I do not think they are strange at all," said Starfire. The boy looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Starfire. I am new here," she answered. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"My name is Victor," he answered. He looked up at Starfire. Starfire gasped again. His face - it seemed familiar.

"Victor, which school do you go to?" asked Starfire. Victor looked at her strangely.

"I don't go to school... at the moment," he answered, looking down again. His eyes showed sadness.

"Did you used to go to Sheffield Institute?" asked Starfire. Victor looked at her, bewildered.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Victor.

"I saw your face on the wall of Sheffield Institute!" exclaimed Starfire. "But there you were... well..." Starfire blushed.

"Normal?" asked Victor. Starfire nodded apologetically.

"Yeah, well... Before I used to be the star quarterback for the football team at Sheffield Institute. But then I had an accident and got these parts," explained Victor. "My friends wanted me to come to this party, since I was too ashamed to go to school. But I don't think anyone wants to see me like this," Victor finished.

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Starfire remembered Irma's "loudest silence" joke and felt better.

"I do not think there is anything for you to be ashamed about. Anyone who is a true friend would see that you are the same person inside," said Starfire. Victor looked at her, then smiled.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Victor and Starfire started running toward the noise. Starfire gasped. Victor almost screamed. Standing right in front of them was a huge monster! Robin was lying on the floor beside it. He had a bruise on his left cheek.

"Robin!" screamed Starfire. She started running toward him. But before she could get there, the monster swung it's fist at Starfire. She was hit in the stomach and was sent flying. Robin jumped up.

"Wait a second!" yelled Victor. He looked at the monster closely. "That isn't a monster! It's a robot!" he yelled.

Starfire, who had fallen, stood up. She formed starbolts in her hands, ready to attack.

"Robot or no robot, it needs to be stopped," she said. Robin nodded and prepared to fight. Victor stared at them.

Robin lunged at the robot. He threw a disk at it, which exploded on the robot. When the smoke cleared up, Robin, Starfire, and Victor saw that it had done no harm to it. Starfire blinked, then flew in the air. She threw as many starbolts at it as she could. But it did nothing. Victor looked at them nervously, then thrust out his arm.

His arm transformed. It turned into a cannon. Victor blasted the robot. Starfire joined in. The robot staggered back. Robin finished it off by taking out his bow staff and plunging it into the robot's head. It exploded. Robin landed perfectly on the ground. Starfire flew down. They breathed heavily for a moment, then turned to face Victor.

"Friend Victor, how did you do that?" asked Starfire, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, how did you help us fight the robot back there?" asked Robin.

"Well... when I had my accident, some of my human parts were replaced with robotic parts. Those robotic parts included some things that were useful... for battle," said Victor. "How where you able to throw those energy blasts?" he asked Starfire. "And where did you get all those gadgets?" he asked Robin. They explained to him about Starfire's starbolts and Robin's fighting abilities.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Victor. Starfire smiled. Another secret revealed, and another friend.

Starfire sat down in a chair near the snack table. She was watching Victor. He was hanging out with some of the high school kids. Starfire smiled to herself. She was happy that he was not ashamed anymore.

Someone suddenly sat down next to Starfire. Starfire turned. It was Robin.

"Hello, friend Robin," she greeted. He smiled at her.

"Hi," he said. The two just sat there for a minute, watching everyone dance. Robin broke the ice.

"You were great out there. When we were fighting the robot," he said. Starfire blushed.

"Thank you. You were also very good," she answered. Robin opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. There was more silence.

"Do you... want to dance?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled widely. She nodded her head vigorously. Robin stood up and led Starfire to the dance floor.

Robin and Starfire started dancing to the music. It was not face paced, but not a slow song. It was just right for a shy alien girl and an awkward teenage boy. Just right.


	4. Black Storm

1

Starfire walked down the hallway, heading toward French Class. As she passed through the halls, she saw Robin hanging out with a few other boys. Starfire smiled to herself. Ever since that dance, she had felt something different about that boy. Something wonderful, yet it made her stomach feel strange whenever she saw him.

As she passed by Robin and his friends, she caught Robin's eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Robin smiled at Starfire. She felt that strange feeling in her stomach again. Their gaze was broken when Jeff, a boy who was talking to Robin, playfully punched Robin on the arm. Robin wrenched his eyes away from Starfire and went back to his friends. Starfire continued to her classroom.

"Hey, Starfire!"

Starfire turned to see Victor running toward her.

"Hello, friend Victor! It is wonderful to see you!" greeted Starfire warmly. Victor stopped in front of her.

"Listen, Starfire. I want to thank you for what you said last night. I felt like I didn't belong among other humans before. But you showed me how wrong I was. Thanks," said Victor. He smiled widely at Starfire, who returned the smile.

"You are welcomed! It is glorious to see you in such a positive mood!" said Starfire joyously. The bell rang and the two friends walked down the hall together.

After French, Irma and Hay Lin ran up to Cornelia, Will, Taranee, Starfire, Victor, and Robin in the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys. Wussup?" asked Irma, taking a seat next to Will. They all exchanged hellos.

"Wow. It's really a storm out there," commented Robin, who was looking out the window.

_Whoosh_

The group could hear the strong wind from outside. Rain hammered against the glass. It made a _thud_ noise which made Starfire shiver.

"I find that I do not enjoy this weather," she said, rubbing her arms as though to keep her warm.

"I don't think anybody does," said Victor, laughing. They finished their lunch in silence.

After the last bell had rung, the eight friends made their way to the main exit. Hay Lin pushed open the door. To her surprise, the door slammed shut.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"The wind must be pretty strong," inferred Cornelia. Hay Lin, Robin, and Victor tried to push the door open. But it wouldn't budge more than a few inches.

"Need some help?" said a voice from behind.

The group turned to see Beast Boy standing behind them, his bookbag slung over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and helped the others push the door. With an extra person, the door opened wide enough for everyone to walk through.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. The wind is pretty darn angry today," said Irma.

"I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Starfire. The rain seemed like a curtain of water in front of them.

"If we hurry, we'll be able to get home before it gets _really_ bad," said Robin, blocking the rain from his eyes with his hand.

"Lets go."

The nine eighth graders started walking. The rain continued to pour harder and harder. But they were almost home. That was a good sign...

Suddenly, a street lamp exploded into a million pieces. Starfire shrieked and grabbed onto the nearest person's arm, which happened to be Robin's. Robin blushed a little, but it was hard to tell from all the rain.

"We need to get home. _Now_," said Will. Cornelia nodded.

"Yeah. My new sweater is almost ruined!" she exclaimed. They started walking, their paces quickened.

"Help!" cried Taranee. The sidewalk had split in two, nearly having Taranee falling to her death.

"That's it. Something is _definitely _going on," said Victor. Suddenly, the wind picked up. It was now so strong, the nine seemed to be being pushed back. A swirl of black swished passed them. It surprisingly knocked the kids off their feet. More black spirals started flying from the fence that surrounded the junkyard. Robin shouted something at his friends, but they couldn't hear him. Robin realized this, and grabbed Starfire's hand. He motioned her to walk toward him. She did as he told.

Soon, the others were doing the same. They tried to follow Robin, while dodging the black spirals. Robin led them to the fence. The old wooden fence was bent and broken. This was good for the group, because they were shielded by the bent wooden frame.

"Guys, there is something behind that fence, and we need to find out what," said Robin. Starfire, Victor, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin nodded. Beast Boy, however, looked confused.

"Say what?" he asked, lost. The others stared at him. Beast Boy didn't know about their powers, how were they supposed to investigate with him around? They all looked at Robin. Robin nodded at them. They understood him, as though talking telepathically.

"Beast Boy, we want to see what's going on behind that fence," started Taranee.

"Yeah, you know how crazy we are. You don't need to come along if you don't want to," finished Victor. Beast Boy gulped and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of old junkyards. Besides, I'd rather stay out of the rain," he said. They all nodded and stood up. They entered the junkyard through a hole in the fence. Nearby, an old tire magically turned black and exploded. As the group made their way farther into the junkyard, they could hear something. No...someone.

Another object exploded behind them. Robin wiped his eyes and saw a person lying on the ground. She was completely covered in a dark blue cloak, even her face was covered. Her palms were pressed to her eyes. Her chest rose and fell numerous times. She seemed to be sobbing.

"Hello?" called Robin. The girl turned her head to see Robin and the others. She backed away slowly.

"Please, who are you?" he asked. The girl just whimpered. A swirl of black mist surrounded the Titans. Starfire shrieked. Cornelia screamed. Taranee covered her head.

But Robin didn't do anything. Something was weird. The black mist seemed to be coming from the girl on the floor. Her eyes had turned white. The girl saw Robin watching her and started running away.

"No, come back!" cried Robin. Her tried running after her, but the black mist forced him back.

"Robin, this isn't like anything I've ever seen before!" Victor yelled. His arm was glowing a faint shade of blue, and he seemed to be looking at it. Robin noticed that he was looking at what seemed to be scanners - on his arm!

_Well, he is part robot._ Thought Robin.

"Guys, I think we're gonna have to use our powers on this one," said Will.

"Agreed, friend Will!" agreed Starfire. She created a green starbolt in her hand and threw it at the mist. The mist was temporarily broken, but it closed itself again.

"Let me try!" cried Hay Lin. "Will, transform us!" Will took out the Heart of Candracar and transformed the girls. Hay Lin created a strong wind and sent it at the mist. It did absolutely nothing.

"We need help, guys! We don't even know what this stuff is made of!" cried Victor.

"Amen to that," said a voice. The group turned to see - Beast Boy!

Beast Boy magically transformed into a green T-rex and started clawing at the black mist. The others, with the help of their powers, helped him. One final blast of wind from Hay Lin made the black mist disappear for good.

"Beast Boy! I never knew you had such abilities!" cried Starfire, running up to the green boy. Irma looked thunderstruck.

"BB! The same dude who used to hang out with me after school can SHAPESHIFT!" she screamed.

"Heh, heh... yeah," said Beast Boy.

"No time now, we need to find that girl!" said Robin.

"That girl that was lying on the disgusting junkyard ground?" asked Cornelia. Robin nodded.

"Tell me, friend Robin. Why must we locate her?" asked Starfire.

"Same here. What's up with her?" asked Victor.

"Dude, I don't even know what girl your talking about," added Beast Boy, looking confused.

"I have a hunch: I think she was the one who created that black stuff. Those black things we saw when we were walking home could be related to her also," said Robin. "Lets go."

Robin started walking in the direction where the girl ran. The others followed him. They came across two different paths to take.

_Which one should we take?_ Wondered Will.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion, which seemed to be coming from the path to the right. Robin gestured for the group to follow him. They did. As they ran down the path, they saw several broken objects. The girl must be close.

"There she is!" cried Taranee, pointing. Sure enough, there was the girl, leaning against a brick wall. Her hood had fallen off. Now that they were close, they could see her chin-length violet hair and dark eyes.

The girl gasped and covered her tear-stained face.

"Please, we just want to help," said Robin, slowly coming toward her. She looked his own age, perhaps fifteen or fourteen. But why was she crying?

"Go away!" the girl cried. She turned and ran, again. They tried to run after her, but it was no use. The girl crawled through a small hole in a fence, much too small for anyone else.

"No, please! Come back!" cried Robin.


	5. I need you help

1

"Guys, we have to figure out who that girl was," said Robin, in the hallway with his friends.

"But how? We don't know her name or anything," asked Irma, tying her sneaker.

"Well, she was in that junkyard. Do you think she's homeless?" asked Taranee.

"I don't know. But maybe we should go there again today. I doubt she's going to be there, but we'll have to try," said Robin. Starfire, Victor, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin nodded firmly.

"What are we, Mystery Inc.? This isn't Scooby-Doo!" said Beast Boy, flailing his arms. The others looked at him strangely.

"She has powers, dummy," said Victor, playfully punching Beast Boy on the arm. "And dangerous ones too, but the looks of it."

"Hey! That hurt!" said Beast Boy, rubbing his arm. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Lets go. We need to get to history class before we get a detention," she said, grabbing her books from her locker and making her way down the hall. The others followed her example.

Class seemed to go on forever. Robin's mind kept drifting to the girl. Living with a detective and superhero had it's effects on Robin: He could never let something go; He always needed to figure the answer to the puzzle. Who was that girl? What powers did she hold? Why was she crying in the middle of the deserted junkyard?

After school, the nine eighth graders made their way outside. They were heading toward the junkyard. Beast Boy was complaining about a huge amount of homework he had to do, but the others ignored him. When they were a few blocks away from the old junkyard, a shadow passed by them.

"What was that?" asked Irma. The shadow reappeared in front of them. They could now see that the shadow was in the form of a raven. The raven transformed into the figure of a young girl - the girl at the junkyard!

"It's you!" Hay Lin cried out. The girl nodded glumly.

"I saw you at the junkyard. What were you doing there?" the girl asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Robin said, his arms crossed. The girl glared at him for a moment, then softened. Her hood covered her face, so that no one could see her expression.

"I... uh... live there," said the girl, holding her cloak tightly to her. Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"You live in the old, abandoned junkyard?" he asked. The girl gazed up at him.

"Yes. My name is Raven. I was left there by my father," Raven's throat made a strange sound. She swallowed.

"Your powers..."

"Yeah... I have powers. I'm a telepath," said Raven, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Robin. Raven looked at him.

"Because I need your help," she answered.


End file.
